Trędowata/II/21
Kategoria:Trędowata XXI – Pokażę ci coś, czego jeszcze nie widziałaś – rzekła starsza księżna z tajemniczą miną, biorąc Stefcię za rękę. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, gdy weszły do obszernej, sklepionej komnaty, której dotąd nie znała. Stały tam dwa staroświeckie łoża ze stopniami, palisandrowe, bogato okuwane brązem. Osłaniały je kotary ze złotogłowiu, w kształcie baldachimu, spięte u góry herbem Michorowskich i mitrą książęcą. Cała komnata w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym ze złotem prawie nie posiadała więcej sprzętów zaledwo parę koniecznych. Wielka, niezmiernie bogata ampla z pąsowego kryształu, oprawna w obfite brązy, dopełniała wrażenia dziwnego majestatu. Stąpało się cicho po miękkim jak puch dywanie. Ciężkie zasłony w oknach z karmazynowego aksamitu, na które rzucono kremowe koronki, utrzymywały półmrok i surowość, główną cechę tej komnaty wyniosłej, dumnej w swej powadze, jak stare portrety lub manu- skrypty na pergaminach. Księżna weszła ze Stefcia, stanęła na środku i ściskając rękę dziewczyny rzekła półszeptem: – Jesteśmy w sypialni zamkowej. Tu porodzili się wszyscy Michorowscy i twój narzeczony, dzisiejszy ordynat. Stefcię przebiegł lekki dreszcz. Księżna szeptała dalej: – Wielka, wielka historia tej komnaty! Dużo by te ściany powiedziały, gdyby umiały mówić. Wiele tu szemrało westchnień serdecznych a smutnych, wiele kwiliło wesołych głosów niemowlęcych, które świat potem przytłumił, zdusił. Bóg zliczy łzy wsiąkłe w te złotogłowia. Dużo tu było dramatów, rozpaczy – tylko szczęścia niewiele. Waldemar miał słuszność: szczęścia nie było. Księżna postąpiła parę kroków i znowu stanęła, kiwając żałobnie głową jak nad pomnikiem. – Smutna kronika rodzinna – mówiła cicho – tragiczna komnata, chociaż nikt w niej nie umarł, każdego przed śmiercią wygnało coś z tych murów. Dziwny traf! I Maciej dobrowolnie porzucił te kąty. Jego żona zmarła za granicą, moja Elżunia również, a zięć Janusz nagle w Biało-Czerkasach. W tej komnacie witają świat więc powinna być weselsza, a jest smutniejsza. Dobra analogia przyszłego życia. Księżna chwyciła Stefcię za rękę. – Nie powinnam ci tego mówić: straszę ciebie. A może to wy właśnie wniesiecie tu inny duch, może wasze szczęście roztopi tragizm tu panujący! Daj Boże! Po łzach niechby nastąpił uśmiech. Staruszka poszła wolno do drzwi, szepcząc do siebie: – Ile tu łez! ile łez... i mojej Elżuni także. Stefcia niemal przerażona obrzuciła wzrokiem całą komnatę i z dygotem wewnętrznym wyszła za księżną. Minęły obszerną ubieralnię, łazienkę błyszczącą marmurami i w pokoju tualetowym, pełnym szaf, księżna otworzyła kluczykiem zawieszonym u niej na łańcuszku drzwiczki ukryte we wgłębieniu muru. Znalazły się w małym pokoiku, oszalowanym dębowymi deskami. Ogromne okute kufry stały na tęgiej dębowej podłodze, nawet sufit był dębowy. Pokoik robił wrażenie skrzyni. Dwa okna małe i wąskie, zakratowane, prawie nie przepuszczały światła. Księżna nacisnęła guzik elektryczny. Dwie kule u sufitu rozbłysły jaskrawo. Wówczas staruszka poszła do małej, żelaznej szafki wbitej w ścianę, otworzyła ją za pomocą sprężyn i zaczęła wyjmować na stół rozmaite większe i mniejsze pudełka z safianów i aksamitów. Stefcia patrzała na to zdumiona. – Chcę ci dziecko, pokazać rodzinne precjoza Michorowskich – rzekła księżna – Waldy mi powierzył opiekę nad nimi z chwilą, gdy objął ordynację, do czasu, aż się nie ożeni. Ja przecierałam je zawsze sama, tylko z Ritą lub Dobrzysią. Teraz Waldy tobie je odda. Te klejnoty zdobiły bardzo dumne głowy, teraz ubiorą... śliczną. Stefcia szarpnęła się, porwała księżnę za rękę. – Nie, babciu! nie! nie! proszę to schować, to nie dla mnie! Staruszka spojrzała na nią ciekawie. – Jak to nie dla ciebie? Będziesz jego żoną i... ordynatową, to twoja własność. On cię tym sam obsypie. Ja tylko pokazuję. Pootwierane pudełka zaiskrzyły się świetlną zawieją. Barwny pożar ognistych zórz zajaśniał na stole. Stefcia ujrzała wspaniałe diamenty z brylantów, kolie, kolczyki, bransolety, perły uriańskie, różowe i szare. Krwawiły się przed jej oczyma sławne rubiny Michorowskich, lśniły zieloną topielą szmaragdy, błyskały tajemniczo szafiry, seledynowo-żółte opale. Całe morze iskier, barw jak z bajki wyjętych gorzało w blasku elektrycznym. Sypały się potoki zaczarowanych ogni, gorące łuny z olbrzymich karbunkułów rubinowych. Złote łańcuchy, staroświeckie klamry, pierścienie, wstęgi naszywane klejnotami – wszystko rzucało snopy oślepiających promieni. I dziwny to był obraz. Duży stół zarzucony masą klejnotów, przy nim w wysokim krześle poważna, dumna staruszka, podparta na ręku i smutnie zamyślona. Obok młoda, śliczna dziewczyna, z lekką trwogą w oczach wpatrzonych na skarby, o jakich nie miała pojęcia. Światło lamp elektrycznych oblewało tę grupę białą omastą, żarzyły się klejnoty, a twarze dwóch kobiet nabierały nieskalanej plastyki wyrazu. Oczy Stefci, również jak klejnoty, jak ciemne ametysty w oprawie brylantów, nie miały w swym wyrazie chciwości, ale moc przeróżnych myśli trochę smutnych. Kto nosił te bogactwa? jaka ich historia? czy i one widywały łzy, czy więcej uśmiechów?... Księżna, jakby tą samą wiedziona myślą, zaczęła przebierać między pudełkami. Jej długie białe palce dotykały diamentów, kolii, ślizgały się po sznurach pereł. Mówiła cichym głosem: – Ten diadem z pereł i brylantów dostała od męża prababka Macieja, Anna Koniecpolska, wojewodzianka mazowiecka. Dla niej był kupiony w Paryżu za bajeczną cenę. Tą kolię z rubinów lubiła najwięcej żupanówna węgierska, z domu hrabiów Esterhazych. Bardzo piękna brunetka, przepadała za strojami. Tylko niewiele miała serca. Chciała się rozwodzić z mężem. Do skandalu nie doszło, ale życie było nędzne. Patrz, te brylanty ze szmaragdami były noszone przez moją Elżunię. Jak ona w nich wyglądała... Mam ją w oczach na balu, w Wiedniu w ambasadzie włoskiej. Tę kolię miała na szyi, a te szmaragdy we włosach. Była wtedy w największym rozkwicie urody, już ostatnim. W kilka lat potem zmarła... Księżna westchnęła ciężko. Wzięła teraz naszyjnik z brylantów w połączeniu z opalami prześlicznych ogni i cennej roboty. Przesunęła kamienie przed oczyma Stefci. – To przywiozła ze sobą księżniczka de Bourbon, Gabriela. Nieszczęśliwe opale, nie dają podobno szczęścia. Taki zabobon w tym przypadku sprawdził się. Ten naszyjnik ojciec ofiarował jej w dniu, w którym pierwszy raz weszła w świat. Znasz jej historię. Zaledwie parę miesięcy czuła się szczęśliwą. Od poznania Gwidona skończyło się wszystko. Jego fotografię nosiła z sobą zawsze – na jej zaklęcia włożyłam do jej trumny... na piersiach pod kwiatami. Biedna była kobieta, nieszczęsna męczennica. Stefcia uklękła przy kolanach księżnej i czoło wsparła na nich. Oczy bolały ją od widoku klejnotów, dreszcze jakieś chodziły po nerwach, wstrząsając ciałem. Księżna pochyliła się nad nią. – I twoja babka nieszczęsną była... i ona ciężką miała dolę na świecie. Stefcia podniosła oczy na staruszkę. Szepnęła żałosnym głosem: – Ona nie wiedziała, że ją stale kochał. Żyła i umarła z wątpliwością w duszy. To najstraszniejsze! – Maciej kochał ją, szczęścia nie zaznał. Miał straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Potem życie złagodziło ranę. Przyszły dzieci, wnuki... zapomniał. Zachował jednak jej miniaturę – widziałaś ją. Czas, moje dziecko, to bezwzględny rylec. Zmienia postać ziemi, więc zasnuwa i wszelkie bóle w duszy człowieka. Zapomniał! Może pozornie... Tyś mu ją przypomniała, a jej śmierć targnęła nim w straszny sposób. – Gdyby ona o tym wiedziała, lżejszy może byłby jej zgon – szepnęła Stefcia. Umilkły. Tylko klejnoty migały płomykami różnokolorowych iglic, jakby urągając ludzkiej niedoli i smutkom, zaćmiewającym ich urodę. Klejnoty zimne, szydercze, sypały kaskady swych gwiazd, wyzywająco, dumnie. Księżna ocknęła się. Powoli wzięła diadem z brylantów i pereł i włożyła go na zgrabną główkę Stefci. Zanurzył się w bujnych, lśniących jedwabiem włosach dziewczyny. Ognie wybuchły z olbrzymich brylantów. Stefcia była jak uwieńczona. Uśmiechnęła się do księżnej, oczy jej płonęły, różowe wargi rozchyliły się radośnie. Promienność wiała z niej i młodość w pierwszym rozkwicie, i niewinności dziecka, i postawa księżniczki. Miała w sobie tyle uroku, że księżna cofnęła się na fotelu i zapatrzyła jak w obraz. – Jednak ty jesteś... czarująca. Skąd u ciebie taka uroda? Stefcia roześmiała się. – Dlaczego, babciu? Wtem zastukano do drzwi. Księżna spytała ostro: – Kto tam? – Ja, Waldemar. Staruszka prędko powstała, idąc otwierać drzwi. Stefcia posunęła się za nią. Ordynat wszedł ze słowami: – Szukam pań po całym zamku. Ukryłyście się dobrze, ale... Umilkł ujrzawszy Stefcię w diademie z brylantów. Popatrzył chwilę. W oczach mu błysnął zachwyt, radość, tryumf. Podszedł bliziutko i rozjaśniony wziął jej dłonie. – Cudzie mój! jesteś jak zjawisko! – Prawda, jak jej dobrze w tych klejnotach? – podchwyciła księżna. – Bosko! bosko! – powtarzał Waldemar, ściskając ręce narzeczonej. – Chciałbym, aby cię teraz widzieli wszyscy... Zawahał się. – Co ci zazdroszczą – dokończył. – Nie wyglądam jak kopciuszek w przebraniu? – spytała Stefcia trochę kokieteryjnie. Księżna zaśmiała się. Waldemar ucałował jej ręce. – Jesteś jak królowa, tylko brak stosownej sukni, kolii i tych tam dodatków do uszu i rąk, no... i płaszcza gronostajowego! Gdy cię tak ubiorę, podbijesz świat! – A najwięcej króla – szepnęła Stefcia z ładnym pochyleniem głowy. – Oj, ty łobuzie! – pogroziła jej księżna. – Króla oczarowałaś w codziennej sukience i w koralach, które mi są droższe od całego tego sezamu – rzekł Waldemar wskazując na stół z klejnotami. Podeszli bliżej. Ordynat wziął piękną przepaskę z gwiazd brylantowych, z wielkimi rubinami w środku, i sam włożył ją na głowę narzeczonej, zdjąwszy uprzednio diadem. – Czarująco! Ona śmiała się rozbawiona. Księżna podawała Waldemarowi coraz nowe klejnoty. On je przymierzał Stefci. Dziewczyna, widząc siebie w lustrze, była zmieszana własną pięknością. Waldemarowi oczy grały zachwytem, pożerał wzrokiem swą ukochaną, ciesząc się w duszy, że te magnackie klejnoty tak ją ładnie stroją. Sam wybrał dwa sznury bardzo cennych pereł z małą klamerką sadzoną brylantami i z uśmiechem zapiął je na szyi Stefci. Perły na bladolila jedwabnej bluzce błyszczały jak rosa na smukłym irysie. – Te już niech tu zostaną – rzekł serdecznie Waldemar, całując ręce spłonionej Stefci – niech to będzie mój pierwszy dar po pierścionku. – Pierwszy? Ileż mam już darów od pana? To nie pierwszy! – kręciła głową Stefcia. – Ależ z tych rodzinnych zbiorów pierwszy – odrzekł ordynat. Podziękowała mu ślicznym uśmiechem. Waldemar spojrzał w jej oczy drapieżnie, zadrżały mu nozdrza. Delikatnie objął ją i przytulił do siebie, palące usta przycisnął do gorących ust narzeczonej. Stefcia zdrętwiała. Waldemar puścił ją natychmiast. Dziewczyna spojrzała na księżnę, lecz staruszka dyskretnie była bardzo zajęta klejnotami. Waldemar uderzył się w czoło. – Ach, zapomniałem! Przyjechał Morykoni. Szukałem pań, lecz na widok mego cudu zapomniałem o świecie całym. Zaczęli we troje układać klejnoty i zamykać pudełka. Waldemar chował do szafki. Kiedy Stefcia z księżną i ordynatem ukazała się w sali, podszedł do nich hrabia Morykoni, wysoki mężczyzna z blond bakami i głową uczesaną starannie na pół. Wyglądał, jakby mu kto rozdzielił na dwie części twarz, którą spinały niby klamrą binokle w złotej oprawie. Przywitał teściową i skłonił się Stefci z wytworną grzecznością. Podała mu rękę eleganckim ruchem, z pewnym chłodem, co dodało jej dystynkcji i jakiejś subtelnej pańskości. Hrabia spojrzał zdumiony, stropił się nawet, lecz natychmiast podniósł do ust jej rękę i rzekł z galanterią: – Najlepsze życzenia... i powinszowania, chociaż te ostatnie głównie ordynatowi powinny być składane. – Dziękuję – rzekła Stefcia z prostotą i odeszła do grupy młodej księżnej, panny Rity i Trestki. Morykoni patrzał na narzeczoną ordynata coraz bardziej zdziwiony. Jej uroda, wytworność, sposób mówienia, każdy ruch zachwycał hrabiego. Stefcia przedstawiła mu się w zupełnie innym świetle niż dawniej. – Quelle noble fille! quelle enchantresse!Quelle noble fille! quelle enchantresse! (fr.) – Jaka szlachetna panna! jaka czarodziejka! – powtarzał sobie, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Na pana Rudeckiego także patrzał niedowierzająco. Takich przeciętnych obywateli wyobrażał sobie jako mamutów – tu ujrzał zupełnie światowego człowieka i kręcił rozdzieloną głową, jakby podejrzewając, że pan Rudecki ucharakteryzował się odpowiednio. Przy wieczerzy Stefcia siedziała naprzeciw hrabiego, nieustannie widząc jego wypukłe niebieskie oczy oszklone binoklami; wpijały się w nią jak dwa świdry. Rozmowę przy stole prowadzono ogólną, bardzo ożywioną. Stefcia odzywała się dużo i dobrze, mówiła z życiem i swobodnie. Jej oczy świeciły gwiaździście, usta pociągały. Zachwyt hrabiego nie miał granic. Ta Rudecka robiła wrażenie patrycjuszki! Waldemar widział podziw Morykoniego, malujący się w jego oczach. Zadowolony z powodzenia narzeczonej, umyślnie rozmowę prowadził tak, aby Stefcia mogła dużo mówić. Nie wątpił, że potrafi wybrnąć z każdej kwestii. Brał już ją nieraz na próbę i przekonał się, że ma bystry umysł, dowcip i takt. Podczas ostatniego dania Trestka rzekł, nie zwracając się wyłącznie do nikogo i jakby pod wpływem nagłej myśli: – Najobrzydliwszą wadą naszego wieku jest flirt. Gilotynowałbym go, miażdżył – to mój wróg zapamiętały! Panna Rita zaśmiała się. – A sam go pan uprawiasz – rzekła z przekąsem. – Ja? Chyba pani żartuje? Gdzież są dowody? – Zapewne! tu ich pan nie przywiózł, pozostały za granicą. – Czy pani miała tak ścisłe informacje o moim sprawowaniu się tam? – zapytał zły. Wszyscy się roześmiali. Rita wzruszyła ramionami. – Och! mało mię to obchodzi! Staję tylko w obronie flirtu. – Bo go pani adoruje. – Nie, ale go lubię. – Występny chwast, stworzony przez jakiegoś demona... – Tylko przeniesiony do nas z dworów Ludwików francuskich – odezwała się wesoło Stefcia – bo tam chyba został wynaleziony. – Przez upudrowane głowy markizów i vicomtów – wtrącił Waldemar. – Albo przez kwiaciarki uliczne i roznosicieli gazet – rzekł Trestka i machnął ręką. – Ależ panie! flirt jest wytworem salonów, nie ulicy – zaprzeczyła Stefcia. Hrabia Morykoni bystro popatrzył na nią, przechylił się przez stół i zapytał: – Więc pani uważa flirt za wykwit cywilizacji? – Po części tak. – Na jakiej zasadzie? – Bo ludzie prości nie znają flirtu ani z nazwy, ani w dosłownym znaczeniu. Nie mają zresztą czasu na uprawianie go, nawet by nie umieli. – Dlaczego? Gmin ma również swe zabawy, zbliżone do naszych. – Zbliżone, lecz nie w szczegółach. – Więc podobne. – Ale nie nasze. – Zasadnicza idea ta sama – twierdził uparcie hrabia. Stefcia nie ustąpiła. – Panie hrabio, i polna róża jest różą, lecz nie sztamową. Tu już pomijamy zasadniczą ideę, bo bardzo wyraźnie występuje różnica kolorytu, gatunku i smaku. Dlatego twierdzę, że ludzie prości bawią się szczerzej od sfer inteligentnych, lecz nie posiadają ogłady, będącej cechą salonów. Oni mają etykę odrębną, znamienność, jaka ich różni od wytworniejszych objawów cywilizacji. Stefcia mówiła swobodnie tonem lekkim i dźwięcznym. Hrabia uważnie patrzył na nią spoza zmrużonych powiek. A Trestka rzekł: – Cała nasza wytworność ginie wobec szczerości, jaką te masy posiadają, a my nie. U nich przynajmniej w sprawach erotycznych nie ma kłamstwa, wykrętów, słodkich minek i wywracania oczu. – Trestka ugodzony jakimś sztyletem, pewno zazdrości – rzekł ordynat. – Ja tylko mówię, że te cechy są ich zaletą, nie wadą. – A któż to nazywa wadą? – zdziwiła się Stefcia. Morykoni wyręczył Trestkę: – Pani, ponieważ uważa szczerość za brak kultury. – Nie zrozumiał mię hrabia. Cywilizacja nie może wyłączać szczerości, tylko osłabia ją do pewnego stopnia, zmiękcza niejako jej chropowatość. Hrabia poprawił bokobrody. – Przypuśćmy, że tak. Ale i oni nie są już absolutnie wyzuci z cywilizacji. – O tak! lecz oni są zaledwo odziani w nią. – A my? – My już ubrani, często ustrojeni. – A najczęściej udekorowani – rzucił Trestka. – I to bywa! Ci, co są udekorowani cywilizacją, noszą jak pióropusz, na widoku – dla świata jedyni, w rzeczywistości są czasem bardzo pierwotni. Ale taki machiawelizm zdarza się w sferach wyższych, nie wśród ludu. U nich ten wyraz inną nosi nazwę, i do innych go okoliczności zastosowują. Tak samo to, co my nazywamy flirtem, u nich zwie się... – Smaleniem cholewek – zaśmiał się Waldemar. – Bałamuctwem – dodała Stefcia. – Nie widzę w tym różnicy – rzekł hrabia. – Bo to grunt jednaki, tylko kwiaty różnych odcieni i nazwa; tam pożyczona z obcej gwary, a tu właściwa. – Wracam do rzeczy – zaczął znowu Morykoni. – Więc pani sądzi, że odporność ich w przyjmowaniu kultury jest winą ciasnoty mózgów, jakie posiadają? – I winą kultury. Tu są równe prawa. Ciasnota ich pojęć nie pozwala światu rozszerzać się, a kultura jest jeszcze zbyt umiejscowioną, nie dosięga do wielu ciemnic. – Umiejscowioną? Gdzie? – W uprzywilejowanych kołach. – Dlaczego? – Bo skąpo płynie na inne... niższe. – Pani mówi o sferach? – Nie, ja mówię o dwóch biegunach: o inteligencji i pospólstwie. – Więc na bardziej subiektywny rozbiór pani się nie zgadza? – Owszem, ale tu różnica już jest mniej wyraźną. – Przeciwnie! bywa jaskrawą. – Gdy odróżnia przeciętną inteligencję od wyższego rozumu i geniuszu. – Niekoniecznie. Istnieją jeszcze inne odmiany. – Zawsze umysłowe. – I sferowe także. Pan Rudecki drgnął niespokojnie. Zaległo milczenie. Hrabia wpił oczy w Stefcię ze złośliwym wyrazem. Ona zapłonęła. – Odstępujemy od przedmiotu, panie hrabio – rzekła z nikłym uśmiechem. – Tylko roztrząsamy go. – Ach! więc sferą pan określa pewne stopnie umysłu – tak? – Nie, zestawiam jej znaczenie w zakresie klasyfikacji społecznej. – A zatem przedmiot wikła się. – Z jakiego powodu? – Bo stopniowanie wyżyn sferowych nie równa się stopniowaniu różnic umysłowych. To już są dwie alternatywy o całkiem odmiennym brzmieniu i znaczeniu. – Pani chce przez to powiedzieć, że pomiędzy przeciętną inteligencją a sferą... wyższą nie ma żadnych intelektualnych wypukłości? Czy tak? – Nie ma znamiennych wypukłości, które by już tworzyły skalę przeważającą na tę lub drugą stronę. Ale nie mówię: żadnych, bo różnice są – sporadyczne, zdarzają się i tu, i tam w równej mierze. Tylko nie tworzą muru dzielącego obie sfery z przewagą dla wyższej. – Jednak, w pani mniemaniu, która z obu sfer posiada szansę większego uzdolnienia i częściej przechowuje genialne umysły? Hrabia powiedział to z ironią źle ukrytą i z miną satyra. Nie uważał zimnego wzroku Waldemara ani zdumionych spojrzeń obecnych osób. Chciał koniecznie zmieszać Stefcię. Patrzał na nią szyderczo, zapominając, że igra z ordynatem, i powtórzył pytanie: – Którą sferę uważa pani za najbardziej rozwiniętą umysłowo, etycznie i estetycznie? – rzekł z akcentem. Stefcia, zarumieniona, podniecona rozmową, uśmiechnęła się z przymusem. Ale nie dając poznać po sobie przykrości, podniosła oczy wprost na jego binokle i odrzekła swobodnie. – Panie hrabio, mój sąd mógłby być zbyt jednostronny dla sfery, z której pochodzę, a przedwczesny dla tej, do której mam wejść, zatem pytanie pańskie zostawiam do jego własnego uznania. Przy ostatnich słowach skinęła lekko głową i zwróciła się do siedzącego obok Waldemara, zakończając w ten sposób rozmowę z hrabią. Ordynat był uszczęśliwiony. Przeszył hrabiego ironicznym wzrokiem i spojrzał na narzeczoną. W źrenicach jego znikły groźne światełka, a mignęło wzruszenie. Takt Stefci ujął wszystkich. Obie księżne, pan Maciej, pan Rudecki, nawet książę Franciszek patrzyli na dziewczynę z uznaniem. Niechęć skierowała się na hrabiego. Jego żona, czując to, była jak z lodu. Hrabia obrażony, zły nie odzywał się więcej, tylko spod binokli rzucał na Stefcię jadowite spojrzenia, ale i sam w duchu ją podziwiał. Spoglądając na nią, jak rozmawia wesoło z ordynatem i Brochwiczem, bladł z irytacji. Lecz drażniła go najwięcej komicznie zadowolona mina panny Rity. Błyszczące szkła Trestki w czarnej oprawie również nie dawały mu spokoju. Rzucały w binokle hrabiego pociski ironii i śmiechu. Gdy powstano od stołu, hrabia poszedł do fajczarni. Tam, rozłożony wygodnie na tureckiej sofie, palił cygara i rozmyślał o Stefci, zastanawiając się, czy ona jest piękniejsza, czy dowcipniejsza? W końcu przyznał jej wszystkie zalety prócz nazwiska i zawyrokował: – Gdy zostanie Michorowską, będzie damą bez zarzutu. Ordynat miał dobry gust.